


Daddy's Little Prince

by Sakuraiai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith needs to learn to speak Spanish, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: It was just a simple slip up, a simple phrase.Keith was suddenly alert, as if he were assessing a threat.Was Lance testing to see how he would respond?To be honest, Keith had never understood the appeal of being called ‘daddy’. The idea had never really done anything for him before. But, he was game for anything Lance wanted.What was wrong with just trying it out.OrLance accidentally calls Keith 'Daddy', and Keith finds out he really likes it
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Daddy's Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> aka the reason why I'm going to hell.
> 
> This is just a self-indulgent piece I wrote, because its been a while since I wrote just smut/porn about my darlings, and I felt like...well, sometimes we just need some wholesome kinky stuff to make the day move on.
> 
> Yeah, so...uh...this happened.  
> Translations are at the bottom.

It started with something so small.

Such a simple phrase.

If Keith had ignored it, maybe they could have continued going the same way they had been since they had started dating. But it didn’t, he hadn’t and of course their relationship was never the same as it had been before. Six months, he had been dating Lance for six whole months before they moved in together. They were still in that ‘new smell’ relationship; when the thought of moving in together was a good idea, even if their friends told them that maybe it was a little too early.

But it made sense, Lance’s lease was up at his apartment, and Hunk was thinking about moving in with his girlfriend anyway. Lance was a marine biologist working at Altea Marine Aquarium, and the aquarium was over forty minutes away by train for him. Keith worked as an architect and had a pretty nice apartment close to both their jobs. He could take his motorbike to work, as he always did, and in doing so he could either drop Lance off to work, or Lance could take his car. It was only a good ten minute drive.

Lance had stayed over his house all the time anyway, so it wasn’t much of a difference if he actually lived there. It was a win win for both of them. They got to see more of each other, and they could worry about only paying one set of rent and bills.

Lance was two years younger than him, and a beautiful man. Keith loved running his fingers through Lance’s short cropped auburn hair, sliding his hands down Lance’s smooth, coffee coloured skin, stare into those gorgeous sea blue eyes. He had such a cute face and a few freckles, many times Keith had kissed them all over his face, just to hear him giggle.

He was hot, too. Long and toned legs, a lithe chest and thin hips he loved to grab, and a fucking amazing ass. He did yoga regularly, and it definitely showed. Keith had offered to show him around a weight room, but Lance always turned him down, telling him that he didn’t want to get too bulky, not like Keith was. Lance was something else. His body was so nicely toned, all those handstands and static holds. When he wasn’t wearing those workout clothes, he always dressed simply in jeans and shirts, or one of his sweaters, that always showed off how good he looked.

Having him around the house was definitely a welcome change. He insisted to keep the place in a clean clutter, with all sorts of important nick knacks here and there. They both shared the cooking, taking turns to show off their prowess. But with Lance always home first majority of the time, he was always cooking something. Keith loved coming home to the delicious smells, and even more delicious view of Lance’s body moving as he cooked something, bopping along to whatever song was on the radio. He was so beautiful, that Keith still wasn’t sure just how he had gotten someone so perfect for him.

They shared the chores, they worked together. They were a good team. Keith liked to keep things simple and clean, and Lance, though he loved his materialistic things, sentimental junk as Keith would call it, he loved seeing those trinkets up on the shelves or on the table. Each and every one of them had a story, a reason to be out here. And he loved remembering their date nights, or whatever, whenever he looked at them.

Predictably, they were intimate a lot more the first week they moved in together. Almost every single flat surface in the house had been christened. After they had settled into their new routine, it was a lot _more_ intimate, maybe a few times a week, since they were always so busy. They were both satisfied, but it wasn’t like they needed to have mind blowing sex every single time.

Surprisingly to their usual nature, Keith preferred to take things slow. He loved taking Lance apart, piece by piece, hearing his cries and pleas in the air as they came together. He savoured every time they touched, exploring each other, always leaving Lance in such a wonderful high.

It was Lance who preferred it when they went hard and fast, quickies whenever they could, ripping off each others clothes and going at it like animals. Keith loved those moments too, but he always thought they were so quick. Lightning fast and yet so satisfying.

He preferred the closeness, the intimacy. Lance’s body was always amazing, but Keith loved hearing him, loved it when he screamed and begged, or even when he softly moaned, encouraging Keith to move, to go faster, more, more, more. Fuck. He was satisfied with just that most nights. He loved watching the reactions on Lance’s beautiful face, he was never reserved in showing his pleasure. His slick mouth opened wide, eyes bright and staring intensely into his own, the black always eating away at the blue whenever Keith was extra patient, extra methodical. The way his face would contort into ecstasy when he came, encouraging Keith to come too, looking deep into his eyes.

Keith never lasted long after that.

After, they would lay together, too blissed out and smiling with heavy eyelids and smiles. Lance always kissed him tenderly, nuzzling his shoulders, or whispering murmured words to him. After their recovery, they would take a shower together, cleaning up one another, change and go back to bed, laying together and falling asleep in each others arms.

It had been a week since they had had the chance to even do a quick session. But Keith had planned a big date night for the both of them. He had just finished up a big project at work that had required a lot of late nights at the office. Kolivan always worked his employees hard when it came to certain important projects. And Lance was wrapping up his summer sessions before the next sessions started.

They had gotten dressed up, going the whole nines for this night. Fuck, Lance looked so gorgeous in his dark blue suit, it was fitted, clinging to him and offering tantalising hints of his body underneath. Keith had spent the whole evening distracted by the way his slacks teased the shape of his hips and his round ass.

They went to dinner at a nice restaurant, not too far from the apartment, then to a theatre for a play. They shared a few cocktails at dinner, and glasses of wine at the show. Lance was as flirty as ever, finding opportunities for contact, touching his arm at dinner, holding his hand at the small of Keith’s back as they made their way through the crowds, holding his hand or wrapping his arm around Keith’s during the show.

It was nice. They had a fun night together, celebrating their victories of completing their respective projects. Which only made it all the more better when they went back home together. They walked home together, holding hands, not ready for the night to end. Lance had popped a bottle back at the apartment and had poured a full glass for them both.

“To the end of a great summer,” he had toasted, “and the start of an awesome autumn,”

Keith rolled his eyes, but clinked their glasses together anyway. They sat on the sofa together, curled and cuddling, talking about anything and everything. Soon the bottle was finished, and they were both sitting on either side of the sofa, facing one another, their legs tangled together in the middle.

Lance’s eyes were half lidded, from the buzz of the alcohol, or for other reasons, Keith wasn’t too sure. But he set his glass down on the table anyway, taking Lance’s own alongside his, and moved over to him. Sliding his hands up the side of Lance’s neck, to the back of his head, fingers coursing through his soft hair, he kissed him deeply.

Lance let out a needy, almost desperate whine, his fingers grasping at Keith’s shirt, unbuttoning it almost immediately. Keith moved his hands up Lance’s thigh, sliding his hands under Lance’s shirt and along the waistband of his slacks. Slipping open the button and drawing down the zipper of his slacks, he dipped his hand into his underwear and pressed his hand harder against Lance’s thick cock. It was already hard and hot against his hand. Lance shrugged off his own slacks and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. His hands worked slow over Keith’s shoulders, moving down his chest, teasing his nipples, making Keith wince pleasantly, before tracing along his stomach with his fingers.

Their mouths didn’t separate, too lost in their kisses, as their hands moved all over each other. Keith would have stopped, they had drank too much tonight. But, he knew Lance was just feeling the buzz, and he knew that whatever impulses they had kept hidden, either because they were too scared or too reserved or inhibited to act on, were going to come out now.

Then again, Keith was sure this night would have gone exactly the same, with or without the alcohol.

His grip tightened around Lance’s cock, a lube bottled clicked open, hands fumbling in familiar places, and soon Keith’s fingers were sliding into Lance.

“Fuck, _es tan bueno,_ ” Lance breathed out, biting his lip light and pulling back before releasing his teeth. “ _No pares, por favor. Ahh. Más._ ”

Keith always got a bit smug whenever Lance spoke in Spanish, it was like he had lost all of his inhibitions and lost all language.

“Tell me what you need, baby,” he moved his hips, pressing his own cock against Lance’s. He pressed slick open mouthed kisses against Lance’s neck, sucking hickies and marking him for the world to see.

Lance shuddered, moaning loud. “You…fuck, I need you. _Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora! Joderme. Hazme olvidar mi propio nombre, como siempre lo haces.”_

Fuck, he really needed to take Lance’s mothers request to learn Spanish, because he didn’t know what Lance said, but the way he said it, fuck. He dragged his teeth against Lance’s jaw, eliciting a whine from the boy below him.

“Baby, tell me,” he moaned, feeling Lance’s slim hands pawing at his cock, grabbing and rubbing the shaft hungrily. “I can’t give you what you need if you don’t…”

“Fuck, learn Spanish you gorgeous asshole. Inside,” he moaned, sucking in a breath when Keith bit a little harder against his skin. “The way you like, hard and slo _ooh god yes_ ,”

Keith grinned, sucking at Lance’s sweet spot on his neck, god he was so sweet. If Keith could, he’d make a home right here, under the crook of Lance’s neck, mouth sucking against his throat, with Lance’s arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into his skin. He was in a daze, Keith noted when he pulled away, almost overwhelmed by his desire. Keith loved seeing him like this.

“Take off your clothes,” he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Lance nodded, getting to work and undoing the rest of his slacks and tugging them, and his shirt off. He helped Keith with his shirt and tie, shimmying his slacks down and off, underwear kicked off their ankles and onto the ground with the rest of their clothing. Keith returned over him, pressing their bodies close together.

“Fucking, get on with it,” Lance pouted, grabbing at Keith’s hips and forcing him along. Keith rolled his eyes but held onto Lance’s thin, muscular thighs, pushing them wide and up over his waist, lining up his cock to Lance’s slick and stretched hole. He paused, but when Lance nodded, he sank slowly into him.

Lance hissed, moaning out Keith’s name and a few more words in Spanish. “You feel so… _joder, eres tan grande-aaah.”_

Well, that…sounded good. The way Lance looked, his eyes burning intensely, mouth opened wide with his moans and groans as Keith slowly bottomed out. Lance ground his hips, pushing Keith to go faster, but Keith grabbed onto his waist and held him still. Slow, they were going to go slow today.

“God, you’re so tight, and hot, _fuck_.” Keith moaned as he started to thrust slowly, taking in Lance’s encouraged babbles as they got into a nice rhythm. “Sucking me in…perfect,”

“Yes…oh god,” Lance repeated, grabbing onto Keith’s shoulders and dragging him in closer. He buried his face into Keith’s neck, hiding away as he moaned. “You, all for you, only for you, god you’re so big, so…fuck, so good…fuck me, fuck…fuck me,”

God, where was all of this coming from? Maybe if they hadn’t had so much to drink, Keith was sure he would have come from Lance’s pretty words alone. He grabbed at Lance, dragging his body up until they were both sitting, bodies cradled together.

“Yes! God yes!” Lance moaned, feeling Keith thrust in deeper and deeper in this position. “Fill me up, I’m yours, tell me I’m yours,” he closed his eyes in concentration, lost in the heat of their love making.

“You’re all mine, baby,” Keith grunted, pounding into him now, holding his slick with sweat body close and thrusting up into him with reckless abandon. He watched the way his cock worked into Lance’s hole, feeling the way Lance gripped at him, as if he didn’t want Keith to leave. “No one else will see you like this will they, your sweet moans and groans, the way you’re clawing at me, like you can’t get enough. The taste of you, your cock, your ass, they are all for me. Aren’t they?”

Lance cried out, mumbling something to himself. Then something Keith could understand. “Yes, yes, all yours, take me, use your baby’s hole, it’s all yours. All yours!” He shook his head to himself. “Fuck, I’m gonna…ah, I’m coming,”

Keith concentrated, thrusting deep and hard, yet slowly, riding out Lance’s orgasm with each of his strokes. He saw the beauty of Lance as he orgasmed, his beautiful back bowing, hands scrabbling and drawing thick lines along Keith’s back, his inner walls clenching and pulsing against Keith’s cock, feeling the heated ropes of cum spent between them.

His chest heaved as he tried to get a better rhythm of his breathing, looking at Keith with wild disbelief. He grabbed Keith’s head in his hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss, so lost in the kiss, Keith didn’t notice his hips were still moving. Lance’s tongue was searching, almost frenzied as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

God, it was heaven.

Lance started to move again, lost in his haze. Reckless abandon. Keith was ready to have Lance come at least two more times like this, and then he’d push his baby back onto the bed and pound into him like he had wanted.

“You look so good like this, baby,”

Lance sighed dreamily, lowering his head and burrowing his face into Keith’s neck again. Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s back, squeezing lightly as they moved in slow, languid thrusts, not really needing to reach the precipice so quickly. Keith could wait. He didn’t want to overstimulate Lance after all. There was no fun if Lance was in pain, after all.

“…dy, please…”

The murmur was pressed into his collarbone. Keith barely heard it. “What was that baby?” When Lance stilled, burrowing his face into Keith’s chest all the more, Keith paused. This…this wasn’t right. Was he in pain? “Lance, are you okay? Did I…did I hurt you?”

Lance gazed up then, his eyes wide. “No, Keith…fuck, you’re so… _haa…_ you didn’t hurt me, it’s so _good, todavía tan bueno, tan grande, tan caliente,”_

Keith shook his head, taking hold of Lance’s jaw and dragging him foward, staring into those beautiful eyes, seeing how they were glazed over with pleasure. “Then tell me, do you want me to stop? Is it too much?”

Lance shook his head, eyes darting away from Keith’s own gaze. “I want it,”

It clicked then. “Are you embarrassed by what you said?”

Lance’s cheeks reddened prettily, eyes wide and so innocent looking. Keith gave him a soft look, one that he hoped told Lance that whatever he said, he wasn’t going to be judged. Keith wasn’t going to be repulsed. He loved Lance, with every part of his being. He told Lance this, slowly and surely, so it stuck in Lance’s head.

“You can tell me anything, baby,” he murmured, hoping to look as open and trusting as possible. “I want to make you happy, I’ll give you everything you want,”

Lance nodded, burying his face into Keith’s shoulder and murmuring. “I want it harder, daddy, please,”

Oh. That…that was new. He was suddenly alert, as if he were assessing a threat. Was Lance testing to see how he would respond? To be honest, Keith had never understood the appeal of being called ‘daddy’. The idea had never really done anything for him before. But, he was game for anything Lance wanted. What was wrong with just trying it out.

They’d talk about this properly later. But right now, if this was something Lance wanted, then Keith was willing to give it a go. Who knows, maybe it’d be a thing for him too?

He grunted once to acknowledge that he had heard Lance, and continued moving, thrusting up into him and thinking of how he was going to respond. Lance may have accidentally let it slip, but it was clearly due to his lowered inhibitions and his true desires. This was all so new to Keith, but he was sure Lance must have thought this all out before.

He’d follow Lance’s lead for now, and find out exactly what he was looking for.

“You like it baby boy,” he asked. “You like feeling Daddy’s big cock in your little hole?”

He held his breath, waiting for Lance to respond to him. It felt like an eternity, but it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds before Lance shivered, letting out a long moan and grinding his ass down.

“Yes, daddy, fu-uck,” his moans were absolutely delicious. “ _M_ á _~_ á _s_ , daddy,”

“Tell me what you want,” Keith said, fishing for any clues he could latch onto. He wanted Lance to feel good after all. "Come on _aga,_ my beautiful _eolin wangja,_ "

"Eol... _haaa_...wh...wha?" Lance keened, back bowing as Keith thrust just a little harder into him, long and slow and deep, _so fucking deep,_ thrusts that made him drool and want more.

"My little prince," Keith replied, noticing how tight he had gotten with that particular pet name, holding onto Lance's waist and thrusting a little harder into him, "Tell me, my beautiful _eolin wangja,"_

“Daddy!” Lance cried, loving the nickname, but paused then. Keith felt one of his hands between them, as Lance gripped his cock and started pumping it, stroking it quickly as Keith continued to fuck him. “I want to be a good boy for you, Daddy, I want to take care of you, make you happy, give you anything you want. Just please, let me come on Daddy’s big cock,”

Fuck. Holy fuck.

Okay, he could…shit, he could do something about that.

Apparently, Lance was a lot more submissive than Keith had first realised. And hearing him call him Daddy was actually starting to turn him on. Then again, he was sure anything Lance did would turn him on. This could be an opportunity to try out so many new things. But he didn’t want to push them too far too fast. They were both new to this after all.

“You want Daddy to make you come, _eolin wangja_?” He murmured, pressing a hot kiss to his mouth as he did so.

Lance groaned, leaning back as he gasped. “Yes Daddy, I need your cock,”

“And you’re going to be my good boy?” He asked, watching as Lance stroked his cock faster and faster the more he spoke. Fuck, this was too hot. “You gonna take care of Daddy’s cock whenever I need it?”

Lance nodded, lost for words. “Y-yes, wanna…wanna take care of you…fuck, yes. please…Daddy… _ah!”_

“Oh fuck, you’re my perfect little _wangja_ , aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy!” Lance whined, desperate and willing. “I’m your perfect little prince, all yours,”

Keith grinned, pushing Lance back onto the bed. Lance fell with a bounce, and an audible moan at their new angle and position. Keith was hitting his prostate dead on now, making him see stars. Keith towered over him, both hands on either side of Lance’s head as he thrust with earnest need now. Lance had come twice already, though Keith had wanted at least one more in the previous position, hearing Lance call him Daddy was working a little too well for him.

Lance whined so prettily, hands grasping at the sheets under him, dragging them from the corners of the bed until they curled around them both, locking them in a soft nest of pillows and blankets and bedding.

“Come for me, _naui eolin wangja_ , one more,” Keith murmured, knowing this definitely wasn’t going to be the last time tonight. “Come on your Daddy’s cock, and let Daddy give you what you need,”

Lance choked as he came, his reaction immediate. He cried out loud, hands scrabbling along the bed before wrapping tight around Keith’s shoulders, feeling overwhelmed and overstimulated as Keith continued pounding into him, prolonging his third orgasm for the night.

He made a series of unintelligible sounds as his whole body shook, trembling with the aftermath. He whined so prettily, reaching up for Keith. He complied, letting those slim arms drag him closer. He pressed his hot mouth to Keith’s ear and sweetly moaned.

“Come inside me, daddy,”

His words pushed Keith over the edge, he moaned out Lance’s name as he came deep inside him. He saw Lance’s eyes roll back as his cock pulsed. He groaned and slowly pulled out, body shuddering as he slumped down next to him.

Both lost in their own thoughts as they caught their breath, Lance grinned. “Holy fuck, Daddy.”

“Holy fuck is right,” he replied, turning to his side and smiling fondly. He lazily traced his fingers along Lance’s cheek, down to the bruised marks he had made on his jaw and neck. “That was…wow…but we really do have to talk about this,”

He got up then, “Let me get us some water,” he stated, making his way to the kitchen and filling two glasses with water. He got a few of the protein bars they had for breakfast and a cloth wet with warm water, and walked back to Lance.

Lance whined, too lazy to get up. Keith chuckled. “Fuck you,”

“Maybe next time, baby,” he replied, helping Lance up and against the pillows, handing him a glass of water. He waited for Lance to finish the water as he cleaned him up, slowly and methodically. He loved this part of their night, when he could just look after Lance.

“I love you,” Lance murmured, biting into the protein bar.

Keith shook his head, reverently as he cleaned his love. “Me too, baby.”

“I know we need to talk,” Lance stated, finishing the bar and placing the wrapper and glass on the side table. He made grabby hands for Keith as the man walked back from throwing the towel away in the hamper. “But can we just cuddle for now? You wore me out,”

Keith nodded, getting into the bed. Lance pulled him close, whispering lightly into his ear. “Thank you, Daddy,”

Keith paused, but smiled. “Anything for you, my little prince,”

~~

Keith usually liked to start his mornings with a run. And he had been planning for that this morning too, it was a Saturday, and after last night, he knew a good run would help him recover. The forecast had been pretty good too, a little brisk chill to wake him right up. So he was hoping to get out just before sunrise and make the most of the relatively cold morning temperatures.

He woke up in the dark a few minutes before his alarm, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that he had woken up with his cock nestled between Lance's thighs from behind. Lance had turned in his sleep, taking over as little spoon, and Keith had complied, dragging his sweet body close and sleeping soundly with his nose in those soft curled hair.

But that wasn't really what woke him up, it was the barely noticeable movement of Lance's hips, gently rolling back and forth against his length. Keith lifted his head a little to look at Lance's face. He must be awake, he thought, but Lance's eyes were closed, with a slight furrow of concentration on his brow.

Keith closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the sweet sensation of the head of his cock bumping up against Lance's own hardness, the feel of warmth coming off his little hole. He was so hot, the moist sweat helping his cock slowly slide up and down.

Wait...Lance's hand was pressed to his cock, Keith could feel his fingers fiddling with his slit as he thrust back and forth. Shit. Shit...holy...fuck. This was such a pleasantly unexpected way to wake up. He was so focused on Lance's tiny movements. As much as he wanted to stay like this and have Lance work himself up on his cock all day, he knew he should probably move things along.

As he was contemplating on finding the lube and figuring out how to just push his cock into Lance from behind, Lance moved, leaning a little forward, reaching his hand back and briefly pressing Keith's cock head against his hole.

Hoooly...it was slick, as if Lance had spend time stretching it open. Lance paused suddenly, inhaling sharply. Okay, it was time to stop pretending and let him know that he was awake too.

"Good morning, baby," he murmured softly, "You planning on teasing me all morning?"

Startled, Lance replied. "I-I didn't think you were awake,"

Keith hummed inquisitively. "and you just couldn't wait to rub your needy little hole all over my cock,"

"No...I..." He started. Keith tilted his hips, adding a little bit of pressure to his rim, hearing his delectable hasp. "I...mean, I...yes," he admitted, closing his eyes and slipping a hand between his legs, pressing Keith's cock tight against his hole as he rocked against it. "God, I need this,"

"I can't go for a run like this, baby," Keith murmured, mock annoyed.

"Wasn't like that, daddy," Lance pouted, but didn't stop moving his hips. "You were already hard, it just...felt so good,"

"Not the point," Keith replied firmly, taking hold of Lance's sweet hips and thrusting up a little. "You gonna be a good boy and take care of me now?"

Lance hummed, and hissed out a yes, rolling his hips back and forth a bit more fervently now, pressing his ass against Keith. "I'll be good,"

Keith leaned over and kissed him deeply. "My pretty _wangja_ , so good for Daddy,"

"Thank fuck," he sighed. "I was so worried I'd scared you off last night, but I was so turned on this morning," he chuckled a little, closing his eyes and focusing on grinding against his cock. He leaned back and whispered. "Tell me what you want, Daddy, how do you want me?"

"Get on top of me," he said. "Wanna watch you,"

Lance nodded, turning and pushing Keith onto his back. He eagerly followed, straddling Keith and reaching behind to find his cock and lining it up. He pressed the tip against his hole and groaned.

"Fuck, Daddy's cock is so big," he closed his eyes, a little more embarrassed now that they were both sober enough to know what they were doing. He lowered himself onto Keith, head thrown back as the head slipped through.

"Shit, baby boy, you're still so tight," Lance made a sound of frustration as he tried to move too quickly. Keith held onto his waist and stopped him. "Slow, darlin', you're gonna hurt yourself,"

Lance shook his head, pressing his hands flat against Keith's chest. "I want all of Daddy's cock, let me take care of you, please, Daddy,"

Keith shuddered, fuck this was a little too hot.

Lance let out a loud sigh when he was finally fully seated on Keith's cock, exhaling as he rested his ass on Keith's thighs. "Ay papi, you fill my up and stretch me so good, Daddy," he let out a little moan as he rolled his hips, feeling the pressure of Keith's cock against his walls as he twisted and moved.

Slowly, when he was settled, he started to lift himself up, making each stroke a little longer, and deeper. But his hips were doing most of the work. God damn, he looked so amazing, so lost and blissed out as he rode Keith with sweet abandon. Keith held onto his hips, helping him as he rolled back and forth, tracing the outline of his cock, pressing against the slit at the tip.

"That's it my little _wangja_ ," he squeezed at Lance's cock lightly, "Fuck yourself on my cock,"

He knew he wasn't all that amazing at dirty talk, especially not so early in the morning. But he got the point across, and at the rate Lance was going, he probably wouldn't last all that much longer anyway.

Lance leaned down until their faces were close enough to kiss, he kept his hips moving, languid and slow, lackadaisical as if they had all the time in the world.

"Am I being a good little prince for you, Daddy?" he whispered into him. It seemed like this was getting a little easier for Lance to say now that he knew Keith wanted it too. Keith grabbed his ass, grunting as he thrust up a little. Lance shrieked, grabbing onto his shoulder as he rode the few moments of Keith's recklessness. "Fuck, so good, your cock is so thick and hard, _fu~uck_ , yes, Daddy, fill me up, just like that,"

Keith grunted, thrusting faster and faster, building up to their release.

Lance sighed. "Just wanna...make you happy...be a g-good prince for... _fuck..._ for you." he whined so prettily. "Let me...come for me, Daddy, come inside me,"

Keith groaned so sweetly, unable to take it all in. His little prince was so cute, so adorable. So hot and sweet with how he was squeezing his cock, the way his hot breath was heating up his insides, the way his hands were pressing and digging into his skin, his long legs tight against his hips as he moved, the sound of skin slapping against skin as they climbed higher and higher.

He felt Lance come between them, moaning roughly into his skin as he slumped onto him, body trembling and jolting with each tremor that rushed through him. Keith followed him, feeling intense pleasure in worshipping his little prince and coating his insides with his come. Lance winced as Keith helped him off his body, slipping out of him slowly and laying him carefully next to him.

"There," Lance replied, with breathless satisfaction, "Now you can go for your run,"

Keith hummed, trying to catch his breath. "Fuck the run, I can't feel my legs,"

Lance giggled sweetly, turning and laying a hand and a leg over Keith's body. "Well, lets get some rest, then."

Keith nodded, listening to Lance catch his breath until it evened out in his sleep. He knew he probably wouldn't sleep himself. He had a lot to think about. He was worried, was he getting in way over his head. Was it just the dirty talk Lance liked? Was it the whole 'being submissive' thing? Or did he like Keith being more dominant? Did Lance want him to lead him out of his comfort zone and try new things? Or was this just something they did in the bedroom?

They had a lot to talk about.

A few moments passed, and Keith thought it best to get up and get ready for the rest of the day. He started breakfast, holding his phone in his hand as he tried to do some research. They'd have a list of topics to discuss, some ground rules, some advice. If their entire relationship was going to change, he wanted to be ready for it. He wanted Lance to not have to worry, or be embarrassed or scared to say what he wanted from their relationship.

He really was Daddy's little prince, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations**
> 
> 'es tan bueno' - 'it's so good'
> 
> 'No pares, por favor. Ahh. Más.' - 'Please don't stop. Ahh. More.'
> 
> 'Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora! Joderme. Hazme olvidar mi propio nombre, como siempre lo haces.' - 'I want you inside of me, now! Fuck me. Make me forget my own name, like you always do'
> 
> 'joder, eres tan grande-aaah.' - 'Damn, you're so big-aaah.'
> 
> 'todavía tan bueno, tan grande, tan caliente,' - ''still so good, so big, so hot,'
> 
> 'Má~ás' - 'More'
> 
> 'aga' - 'baby'
> 
> 'eolin wangja' - 'little prince'
> 
> 'naui eolin wangja' - 'my little prince'
> 
>   
> As always, if any translations are wrong, please tell me so I can fix them!


End file.
